disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Farthing Wood (1995 film)
The Farthing Wood ''(Known as ''The Animals of Farthing Wood) is a 1995 American-British Traditional Animated Family-Drama-Adventure Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. Plot Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mole/Mr. Shrew/Butter The Albino Badger * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Surfer Rabbit * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Goodie White Cat * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Mr. Pheasant/Hopper the Hare * Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Mrs. Hedgehog/Ruby The Bird * Ron Moody as Badger (Replacing Junius Matthews Which He Passed Away in 1978)/Toad (Replacing Sterling Holloway)/Whistler/Mr. Hedgehog/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/The Great White Stag * Kevin Spacey as The Warden/Cat * Lara Jill Miller as Lucy (Replaced)/Mrs. Mouse (Replaced) * Joey Lawrence as Bobby (Replaced) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Mama Badger (Confirmed, Replaced) * Joe Ranft as Kindly Badger (Reprised) * Jim Cummings as Goodie Anthropomorphic Ants (Most Colors Blue and Purple)/Tiblets The Squirrel (Mr. Squirrel, Replaced)/Gumball the Rabbit * Dave Foley as Mr. Griggs (Tom Griggs) (Replaced) * Lucille Bliss as Mrs. Griggs (Replaced) * Peggy Mahon as Little Owl/White Bird/Cardinal * Teresa Gallagher as Cookie (Adult) * Ken Sansom as Gutter the European Badger * Tom Kenny as The Fish/Frogs * Billy Joel, Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry as The Newts * Paul Winchell as Narrator/Rooks Cameos * Tigger (Voiced by Paul Winchell) (In The Water) * Winnie the Pooh (In The Beginning of the Film) * Goofy (Statue) * Piglet (Sitting In The Porch) * Oliver And Jenny (Standing In Front of the Street Building) * Flik and Atta (as a Flag of The UK) * Francis and Slim (In Dream Where Slim Swallowed a Fly) * Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (In Outtakes) * See Above Trivia * Gutter Sounds Like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh. * Tom Griggs Sounds Like Flik * Mama Badger Sounds Like Princess Atta * Kindly Badger Will Be Reprised in the Film. * The Farthing Wood Cast Will Be Also Reprised in the Film. * Kevin Spacey Voiced The Warden And His Cat To Make Sound Like Hopper From the Movie. * The Animals of Farthing Wood is the first book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. The book was illustrated by Jacqueline Tettmar and first published on 12 November 1979 Before The Original Film is Released in Early December 7th 1979. Colin Dann later wrote an abridged version of 70 pages, which was published in 1993 to accompany the TV series. * This is a 1995 Animated Remake of the 1979 Film. Songs See Songs Scenes # Opening/Intro # The Intelligence of Badger Family # Look At This Place/Kestrel # Plan of the Way/Fox/Prepare for Studying Meeting # The Meeting/The Set of Assembly/Without Further a Do # The Meeting at The Sett/The Way At Night/The Pool # The Constructions/A Cat/The Road/The Real Trip # Wake Up, Badger/Journey Stating Starts # Confused/The Pond/Fire!/Finding Toad # Here He Is!/Came to The Studying Force # The Badger Family Confession No 1/The Barn # Tom Griggs!/The Death of Mrs. Pheasant/In The Edge of The Doors # My Poor Old Bone!/The Depressed Pheasant/Somewhere In The Dream/Waken # Adder’s Confused Too/Very Absolute, Hare/Mystery Farm/The Death of Mr. Pheasant # Don‘t Panic!/The Life of Fox and Badger/The Daring River/Like a Days Too!/Shrike! # Very Satisfying/Go Ahead, Toad/Suffer In The River/Waterfall/Badger is in The River! # Rescued/The Missing Fox/The Minutes To Cool/Fox is in the London Street/Behind # How Been There Now?/The Day of The Fox/Catching Result/What Should Be Now, Badger? # Start of The Way, Rabbit/Fox is Found!/Meet Vixen/The Week of Night/The Shelter Result # Confused/Spreading the Town/One of The Baby Rabbit’s Death/Roaming The Day/Whistler’s Arrival # Regret My Choice/Owl Can Be My Life/Beautiful Skies/Weasel Not Standing/Hedgehogs Curled Up And Died By Lorry! # The Way of Company/My Family is Moved To White Deer Park, A Story For Badger’s # Guide To Fox’s Life/Cabbage Garden!/Toad is Totally Knew for Here!/On The Way To White Deer Park Part 1 # On The Way To White Deer Park Part 2 # On The Way To White Deer Park Part 3 # On The Way To White Deer Park Part 4 # On The Way To White Deer Park Part 5/We Made It!/Welcome, Great White Stag/The Life of Way # An Animal’s Life/Badger‘s New Sett/The Way To The Session/Kestrel Accidentally Kill Mrs. Fieldmice/Something In Way # The Travel of The Fox and Vixen’s New Den/Something New # We Related To The Night/Kind of the Time # Sleeptime/Morning/Ending # End Credits/Outtakes Transcript The Farthing Wood (1995 film)/Transcript Trailer Transcript The Farthing Wood (1995 film)/Trailer Transcript Runtime 334 Minutes (USA) 294 Minutes (UK) Outtakes: 7 Minutes (USA) Outtakes: 6 Minutes (UK) Release Date 21st July 1995 Music Theme Composer: '''Dennis Cooper '''Score: '''James Horner and Randy Newman '''Songs By: Huey Lewis Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Characters 5D128DC2-65C2-4650-8C6F-3FEA246987E8.jpeg BA90E680-8EF1-4DDC-8894-71D266FE3F4D.jpeg D9B2729A-57D8-4748-9322-463235363308.jpeg ACE65EEA-12B4-4E34-BF89-8C319BB60ACC.jpeg 48AEF40D-918D-4371-9555-5C5610100913.jpeg 36AFD622-ECE3-4DEB-8402-1E66A179159C.jpeg 66114DC1-CB45-4F90-BA35-0191D5315578.jpeg 480E1616-E3DA-4143-8466-CCD85FF1F8CB.jpeg D998A535-A2A7-4FDF-890B-40C70DACD924.jpeg 991443B1-2471-44D0-A058-967FDCAC850C.jpeg E1FA2670-612D-44E1-B884-DB6DA893CE54.jpeg 2B8064DA-208C-4890-B04C-54D33E0F7D80.jpeg 69E1A25E-6EBE-4370-B371-F9959F55A24C.png F14E88F8-19F2-42F5-9356-8C51E2A73C2B.jpeg 381E81AE-5115-41D1-B3A4-0223F2A9E907.jpeg Category:1995 films Category:1995 Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Films about animals Category:1990s films Category:Films set in London Category:Movies Category:BBC Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Original Movies Category:Animated remakes Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films